


In Another Life

by writetherest



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly the flash of red is closer, sitting on the stool next to him, and he's not sure how she got across the room like that without him noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rewriting History Ficathon prompt: Toby Ziegler, CJ Cregg, Andrea Wyatt, _The redhead caught his eye, but he was with CJ._.

It's the flash of red in the low lighting that catches his eye. Her hair sways as her head is thrown back, laughing at something someone just said. He watches the column of her throat and wonders what it would be like to trace it with his fingertips.

"Andy Wyatt," one of the guys from the campaign, Joe or Jim or Jack or something, tells him.

He just swirls the ice in his glass, not acknowledging the information in any other way.

Joe or Jim or Jack or something just shakes his head and walks away. Toby's not exactly the most popular person in their camp. Not like CJ, who has been working the room like a pro, all long legs and smiles and touches that are just long enough to entice but never to actually invite.

Andy Wyatt. The name, at least, is familiar, although vaguely. He's pretty sure CJ had mentioned her, thought she'd be good for the campaign. He guesses that's why she's here now. They're recruiting. He's not quite sure why though. He knows, like they all know, or at least like they should all know, that their guy isn't going to win. There's nothing any of them, not even this Andy Wyatt, can do about that.

They've only got a month left to stick it out, and then he can move on. There's been rumblings of another candidate, a sure thing, out in California. It's certainly not his cup of tea, all the sun and sand, but he knows that CJ is getting restless here, and she's mentioned California and Emily's List more than once now. It's not ideal, but it'll keep him busy and make her happy, and that's where he is right now, biding his time until he actually finds a good candidate. He's starting to think there aren't any of them out there anymore.

And suddenly the flash of red is closer, sitting on the stool next to him, and he's not sure how she got across the room like that without him noticing.

"Toby Zeigler, right?" She asks, without ever turning to look at him.

"Mm." He downs the rest of his drink and tips it towards the bartender.

"I've heard very good things about you, Toby." There's seduction in her voice now, but she's still not looking at him.

Toby laughs, mirthlessly. "All lies, I assure you."

She finally turns to look at him. "I doubt that." She's beautiful, even in the low light of the bar. "So what are you doing on this sinking ship?"

He just shakes his head. "Been trying to figure that one out for over a year."

"And what have you come up with?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, Tobus, that's so sad."

He almost objects to the nickname, but doesn't. It's strange coming from her lips, but not unwelcome.

"What about you? Thinking about hopping onto the sinking ship?"

It's her turn to laugh. "No. Just here as a favor for a friend. And maybe to toss a lifeboat or two."

He doesn't look at her, doesn't act interested, but he knows that she's aware he is.

"There's someone in Maryland, who I happen to think would make an excellent candidate. Smart, funny, a real people pleaser. I'm sure she could charm the public and win the nomination with no problem."

"She?" And he already knows who it is.

"Mmhmm. But she could use a better speech writer. And I hear you're the best around."

"I don't know where you heard that, but…"

"She heard it from me." Comes CJ's voice from behind him. "I see you found him, Andy."

"I did indeed."

CJ drapes her arms around him, slipping the newly refilled drink from his hand and bringing it to her lips. "Well, good."

"Yes." Andy says with a smile. And then, just like that, she turns. "I think someone is trying to get my attention. Toby, you think about what I said. Whenever you want to hop off this sinking ship." And with that, she's gone. Toby watches the swing of her hips as she leaves.

"So?" CJ asks, and he turns to look at her.

"You really want to go to Maryland?" He asks. "I thought you wanted to go to California."

She just laughs. "I do want to go to California. But you would rather become a dyed in the wool Orioles fan so…"

"Hey, hey, watch it." He pulls her in for a quick kiss. "I heard from Harry that there's a guy out in California, Avery, and he needs some help."

She stares at him. "You're serious."

"We'd need to leave right after the election."

"You're really serious about this. I mean, but, it's California, and there's Andy and…"

"And you want to go to California. I've drug you along on these dead end campaigns for how many years now? It's your turn to choose."

"Toby."

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." He takes her hand and they walk around to say their goodbyes. Andy is the last person they encounter, just as they're about to walk out the door.

"Did you think about what I said?" Andy asks, and as he looks at her, he can imagine what it would be like if he said yes. She'd win, he's sure of that, and they could spend years together, fighting and making up and sleeping together and maybe they'd even get married and probably divorced. But CJ's hand is warm in his and she's doing that thing where she whispers in his ear about politics and sex all in the same breath and he realizes that he's got to see this through, wherever it leads.

"Maybe in another life." He tells her. "But I wish you luck, Andy Wyatt."

"Too bad, Toby. We could've been great together." She calls after him, but he's already gone off with CJ. "Oh well. Maybe in another life."  



End file.
